


Hujan Musim Gugur

by sakhi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih sejak hujan pertama mempertemukan mereka pada satu senja di bawah guguran daun Momiji. [Akashi/fem!Kuroko, AU, fluff]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	Hujan Musim Gugur

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Warning: fem!Kuroko

Minggu kedua musim gugur, senja itu mulai menguning ketika pria bersurai merah menyala tiba dan menghampiri gadis bersurai biru muda di halaman depan kuil, di bawah guguran daun Momiji yang telah mengering. Pria itu bilang, jika berdoa dengan hati tulus, Tuhan akan menjamahnya. Entah apa tujuannya mengatakan itu. Apa gadis ini terlihat kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup di manik merah delima miliknya?

Apapun itu, ia—Akashi Seijuurou hanya berniat membantu, tak ada maksud tertentu seperti mencoba menggoda gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Karena dari yang ia lihat, gadis bersurai biru muda itu sedang kebingungan. Koper biru tua di genggaman tangan kirinya seolah menegaskan ia bukan asli Kyoto. Baru saja pindah karena diusir orang tua, atau mungkin ia seorang turis?

"Maaf, kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Ibuku sudah pernah mengatakan itu padaku, Tuan," ujar gadis itu datar.

Oh, harga diri Akashi terluka. Baru saja ia ingin mengubah pribadinya dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang orang-orang bilang penuh aura membunuh menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang suka membantu.

"Oh, ya, tentu" balas Akashi canggung, mengutuki dirinya karena ia baru sadar ucapannya tadi terkesan sok religius, dan parahnya ucapannya barusan sama seperti ucapan ibu dari gadis di hadapannya. Jadi, Akashi agak tersinggung rupanya. Cukup Aomine Daiki—teman satu klubnya di SMA—yang mengatainya mirip ibu-ibu.

"Tuan—"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, dan kau bukan anak anjing yang tidak sengaja kutemukan. Jadi, maaf saja, aku bukan tuanmu."

Kuroko mengangguk, mengerti. Padahal niatnya memanggil begitu hanya untuk menghormati, tapi si Tuan malah jadi sarkastik begini.

"Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun tinggal di dekat sini? Maksudku, asli Kyoto?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ucapan gadis ini yang menyangkutpautkan _ibu_ tadi sudah berhasil mengubah suasana hati Akashi. Lihat, Akashi yang tadinya berbicara lembut dan terkesan religius sekarang berubah menjadi Akashi yang ketus.

"Pintu masuk kuil ini … di mana?"

Pertanyaan barusan membenarkan dugaan Akashi, gadis ini bukan asli Kyoto, mungkin turis atau baru saja pindah karena diusir orang tuanya.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya, kuil ini tidak sunyi. Lalu mengapa gadis ini tidak bertanya pada orang-orang di sini saja?

"Aku berniat bertanya pada beberapa orang yang melewatiku. Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku," ujar gadis itu seolah mengerti bingung yang tergambar di wajah Akashi.

"Dan sepertinya Tuan— maksudku Akashi-kun menyadari keberadaanku. Jadi, di mana?" tambahnya.

"Itu," Akashi menunjuk pintu di bagian timur kuil dengan dagunya.

Oh, gadis itu baru sadar ia belum memeriksa ke sana.

"Terima kasih. Maaf, apa kau jarang berdoa di kuil?"

Gadis itu memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Akashi, seolah tengah membaca daftar dosa yang tertulis jelas di sana. Akashi tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu. Yang boleh melihatnya lekat-lekat hanya orang terdekat dan gadis ini bukan salah satunya.

Ia ingin protes. Tetapi, belum sempat ia membuka mulut, gadis itu sudah meraih jemarinya, menarik tangannya. Setengah berlari agar cepat sampai ke dalam kuil untuk berdoa membersihkan dosa.

Gadis itu mulai berdoa, dan Akashi yang memang sangat amat jarang berdoa di kuil mulai memejamkan matanya, ikut berdoa.

Di luar sana, hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi.

* * *

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, sejak rintik pertama mempertemukan mereka hingga rintik yang turun hari ini. Tak ada janji yang mereka buat, tetapi hujan kembali mempertemukan mereka pada satu senja.

"Tidak bawa payung?" pria bersurai merah bertanya sembari menghilangkan sedikit air hujan di kepalanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, diam-diam memerhatikan tiap gerakan yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Oh, ceroboh sekali," ujarnya menanggapi gelengan dari gadis bersurai biru muda diiringi tawa mengejek.

"Kau juga," balasnya enteng dengan tatapan sedatar triplek yang sedikit menjengkelkan. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau juga ceroboh, tidak bawa payung," ulangnya memperjelas ucapan sebelumnya.

Akashi tidak terima. Ia bukan ceroboh, hanya lupa.

"Hujan begini ‘kan, gara-gara doamu di kuil kemarin," ujarnya tidak terima dikatai ceroboh.

Lantas gadis itu menatap si Merah tak percaya, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan _dari mana kau tahu?_

Mengerti tatapan penuh tanya dari gadis di sampingnya, Akashi menjawab enteng, jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang meremehkan.

"Kau bersuara kemarin. Siapa pun yang ada di kuil pasti mendengarnya, kecuali mereka tuli. Kau ingin sekali Tuhan mendengar doamu, ya, sampai-sampai berteriak di dalam kuil?"

Bagian terakhir murni manipulasi dari Akashi. Gadis itu tidak berteriak kemarin, hanya sedikit bergumam dan kebetulan saja Akashi mendengar.

"Aku … berteriak? Benarkah?"

Oh, polos sekali sampai membuat heran Akashi. Tadinya Akashi hanya ingin bercanda, tetapi gadis ini menganggap serius, ya sudah.

"Iya,benar," ujarnya dengan antusias yang dibuat-buat.

Gadis itu panik. Lihat, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan entah kenapa Akashi berpikir ini lucu. Ia kelihatan lugu, bicaranya sopan dan terlampau jujur sampai kadang menyakitkan. Akashi tertarik. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Yang benar, Akashi-kun?" ulangnya lagi.

"Benar," jawab Akashi sama dengan sebelumnya. Ia berniat mengerjai gadis ini yang sudah dengan teganya melukai harga dirinya kemarin. Mungkin saja, ‘kan, gadis ini pelupa dan melupakan kejadian kemarin?

Lalu ekpresi panik itu berubah menjadi datar, rona kemerahannya mulai hilang dan berpindah ke pipi Akashi berbarengan dengan sebaris kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Aku tidak berteriak, hanya bergumam kemarin."

Harga diri Akashi terluka lagi. Berniat mengerjai, malah ia yang dikerjai. Oh, apa ini hukuman bagi dia yang jarang berdoa di kuil karena ingin mengerjai gadis manis yang sering berdoa di kuil? Mungkin saja.

* * *

Minggu ketiga musim gugur, hari itu mendung menggayuti langit Kyoto. Entah kenapa musim gugur Kyoto kali ini sering disertai hujan. Apa ini karena doa gadis itu yang terlampau mujarab?

Berbicara gadis itu, Akashi mendecih kesal. Bagaimana bisa wajahnya sedatar itu ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas-jelas melukai harga diri lawan bicaranya. Apa ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain? Atau ini murni memang hukuman untuk Akashi yang jarang sekali berdoa di kuil dan sering sekali memarahi bawahannya di kantor? Hukuman dari Tuhan untuk seseorang yang jarang berdoa di kuil melalui seseorang yang sering berdoa di kuil? Oh, manis sekali.

Akashi mendecih lagi ketika manik delimanya menangkap sosok gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu kuil tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Surai biru langit senada manik matanya menari-nari dibawah panduan angin musim gugur. Dan ketika hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun, ia menutupi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, mempercepat larinya. _Manis_.

Manik biru langitnya menangkap sosok Akashi, dan entah kenapa Akashi melihat ekspresi senang di wajah yang kemarin-kemarin ia lihat selalu datar itu. Ia yang tadinya berniat melarikan diri demi keselamatan harga dirinya agar tidak terluka lagi, mengurungkan niatnya. Ekspresi bahagia yang samar tadi berhasil menghipnotisnya, sedikit.

"Akashi-kun, baru selesai berdoa? Meminta hujan, ya?" ujarnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Enteng sekali ia berbicara seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Akashi memang baru selesai berdoa, tetapi bukan meminta hujan karena ia tidak begitu menyukai hujan. Ia hanya sedikit tergoda untuk memohon pada Tuhan mengingat doa gadis bersurai langit musim panas ini langsung dikabulkan kemarin. Oh, ya, beberapa waktu lalu ia memang sempat memberi saran terkesan religius pada gadis ini, tetapi itu bukan berarti dirinya adalah seorang yang religius. Berdoa di kuil saja jarang, seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu diawal pertemuan. Tentu ia tak bisa digolongkan religius, ‘kan?

"Hanya meminta kelancaran dalam pekerjaan," jawabnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan _oh_ _begitu_ dari gadis di hadapannya. Menyebalkan, ‘kan?

Hujan semakin deras, dan Akashi mendecih lagi mengingat ia lupa membawa payung padahal jelas-jelas Kyoto sering digenangi hujan belakangan. Sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou seceroboh ini?

Mengerti ekspresi kesal di wajah lawan bicaranya, gadis itu bersuara, "Aku bawa payung, kok. Aku akan meminjamkan padamu jika kau memaksa.”

Tidak, Akashi sama sekali tidak ada memaksa.

“Tapi tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku berdoa di dalam dulu."

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu masuk kuil, Akashi malah bingung. Ke mana ekspresi sedatar tripleknya yang menyebalkan itu? Mengapa berubah menjadi gadis manis yang menggemaskan begini? Ingatkan Akashi untuk tidak jatuh hati padanya.

Mengembuskan napas berat, Akashi coba meredam degup jantungnya yang menggila. Mungkin kehidupan monoton antara ayah dan pekerjaannya sudah membuat urat-urat sarafnya kaku, tak sempat mencari yang manis-manis begini untuk menghangatkan nuraninya yang rasanya mulai membeku.

Tak lama, gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu dan mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya yang biru.

"Mau kuantar ke mana, Akashi-kun? Apa rumahmu dekat sini?" tanyanya datar.

"Parkiran saja. Aku bawa mobil," jawab Akashi seadanya.

Gadis itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana? Padahal bisa saja ‘kan Akashi tidak sebaik yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Bagaimana kalau Akashi itu paman pedofil pemburu gadis manis macam dia?

"Kau terlalu baik— ah, ya, siapa namamu?" Akashi teringat ia belum mengetahui nama gadis sedikit menyebalkan tapi manis ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu baik, Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau aku ini penculik?"

Lalu gadis itu—Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Tapi kau bukan penculik. Tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang tidak terjadi."

Demi Tuhan, Akashi berniat baik tadi supaya ia lebih berhati-hati. Tetapi balasannya malah harga dirinya tersakiti lagi.

"Ah, ya, benar juga."

Akashi sudah kehilangan selera mengobrol dengan gadis manis yang tersenyum padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kuil tadi. Mungkin gadis ini mempunyai kepribadian ganda, pikirnya, yang satu _to the point_ sekali, yang satu lagi manis sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian mulutnya mengkhianatinya. Padahal ia hanya memikirkannya, tidak berniat menyuarakannya. Ia kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Jadi, kau berdoa meminta hujan lagi?" tanyanya bermodalkan rasa penasaran.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu menambahkan, "Aku juga meminta Tuhan melancarkan kuliahku di Kyoto.”

_Oh, bukan diusir orang tuanya_.

“Dan kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin dipertemukan lagi dengan Akashi-kun lain waktu. Karena dari yang kulihat, sepertinya Akashi-kun menyenangkan dan cerdas."

"Tidak menyeramkan?" Akashi menepuk dahinya, refleks. Sejak kapan mulutnya ini suka sekali mengkhianatinya?

Kuroko terkikik geli melihat tingkah Akashi, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sedikit. Mungkin karena Akashi-kun sering diberikan beban berat, makanya jadi kaku dan agak menyeramkan."

Ada rasa hangat yang mengalir mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan. Diam-diam ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang mengerti posisinya. Bagaimanapun, menjadi pimpinan perusahaan keluarga diusianya yang masih sangat muda mempunyai beban tersendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahnya yang absolut itu tidak menerima penolakan, terlebih ia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya.

Lantas ia memejamkan mata, sekali lagi memohon pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukannya dengan Kuroko lagi dilain hari.

Gadis bersurai biru muda itu memperhatikan, lalu tersenyum.

_Akashi-kun berdoa lagi, ya? Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, Akashi-kun._

* * *

* * *

“Eh? Akashi-kun, ‘kan?”

“Kuroko?”

“Sedang apa di sini?”

Sekali lagi, tidak ada janji yang mereka buat hari ini, tetapi Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka pada satu siang saat daun Momiji masih berguguran dan rintik hujan di kulit terasa seperti jarum yang menyakitkan. Kebetulan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi secara kebetulan. Sebab ibu Kuroko pernah mengatakan, semua telah diatur oleh-Nya, juga pertemuan mereka dan hujan yang selalu menyertai mereka. Lalu mengapa mereka tidak bersama saja?

**FIN**


End file.
